Hidden Angel
by BonhamCarterFan23
Summary: Quando sei cresciuta facendo tutte le scelte sbagliate, può uno sbaglio stesso cambiarti la vita e farti trovare l'amore?
1. Chapter 1

**Bellatrix Lestrange: Hidden Angel **

Le sue labbra sulle mie, il suo respiro diventa il mio, le sue mani inizialmente affondano nei miei riccioli scuri, poi lentamente scendono lungo la schiena, facendomi rabbrividire. "Bella" mi sussurra in un orecchio, e poi inizia a baciarmi il collo. Una scossa di piacere mi percorre. Continua a ripetere "Bella" fra un bacio e l'altro. La sua bocca è quasi arrivata al mio petto. Mi rendo conto che è davvero troppo. In un secondo mi libero dalla sua presa e mi metto a gridare, quasi isterica: "Lasciami! Tu non sei niente! Anzi, sei mio cognato, il marito di mia sorella! Come osi-". La mia frase viene interrotta dalle sue labbra che si posano nuovamente sulle mie, soffocando le parole in un passionale bacio. Poi lo sento sussurrarmi in un orecchio per la seconda volta: "Ti desidero, Bella, ti desidero dalla prima volta che ti ho vista. Sei così… meravigliosamente diabolica… sii mia, Bellatrix, solo ora, solo per una volta, né Narcissa né nessun altro ne saprà mai niente… per una volta, concediti a me". È irresistibile. Non posso dire di no. In fondo Rodolphus è morto da quasi tre mesi, sono libera, e qua a Villa Malfoy adesso non c'è nessuno, solo io e lui… potrei… NO! Bellatrix Lestrange, non puoi lasciargli fare questo! Tu vuoi… bene a tua sorella! E non ami suo marito, come non amavi il tuo. Tu ami una sola persona, il tuo Signore, Lord Voldemort. Eppure… la dolcezza e nello stesso fondo la foga ed il desiderio con cui mi bacia Lucius ha un potere tutto suo su di me… non serve incantesimo o pozione capace di suscitare ciò che sento ora… Bellatrix… per una volta puoi anche lasciarti andare, cos'ha da perdere, adesso? "Non lo dirai a nessuno, vero?" gli chiedo a bassa voce. Mi stringe a lui, tirandomi per i fianchi ed allargandomi lentamente le gambe. "A nessun' anima viva o morta che sia, hai la mia parola". A quel punto appoggio le mie braccia lungo la sua schiena, accarezzandogli i lunghi capelli biondi. Dolcemente e con molta calma, trattandomi come una ragazzina che lo fa' per la prima volta, Lucius mi spinge verso il basso, facendomi sdraiare sulla schiena sul divano dietro di me, poi inizia a sciogliere i nodi che tengono legato il mio corpetto, sfiorandomi i seni. Poi si toglie la camicia e si sdraia sopra di me. Tutto il resto diventa sfocato.

* * *

><p><em>Ok, lo so, è un po' ambiguo come inizio, ma era necessario per far iniziare la storia. Ho preferito uccidere Rodolphus perchè sarebbe stato solo d'intralcio, perciò fan di mr. Lestrange (sempre che ce ne siano) perdonatemi! Non so proprio cosa dire se non... grazie!<em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Bellatrix Lestrange: Hidden Angel **

Che cosa ho fatto? Sono una persona orribile! Non merito l'affetto di mia sorella. Ho fatto sesso con suo marito! E ora? Dovrei comportarmi come se non fosse successo niente, come d'altronde mi ha detto di fare Lucius, oppure dire a Narcissa la verità e sperare nel suo perdono? È quasi una settimana che mi faccio queste domande, come è una settimana che ho la nausea e mal di stomaco, oltre che giramenti di testa. E sono anche in ritardo con il ciclo… Ma io sono sempre regolare! Non è che sono…? Non può essere, io non posso avere bambini, con Rodolphus non ne ho mai avuti, perché con Lucius dovrebbe essere diverso? Io sono sterile, non è possibile che sia rimasta incinta! Tutti questi anni passati a provare di avere dei figli con il mio ormai defunto marito senza risultati, ed una sola "scappatella" con un altro uomo e aspetto un bambino? Questi pensieri vengono direttamente dalla mia testa appoggiata sul pavimento del mio bagno personale a Villa Malfoy, dove sono ospite di mia sorella e suo marito. Il mio sguardo si posa sul mio ventre scoperto: c'è la vita, lì dentro, c'è mio figlio. Ed ora? Il Signore Oscuro non lo permetterà mai! Non lascerà che una Mangiamorte rimanga gravida, oltretutto di un uomo che non è nemmeno suo marito. Con Narcissa è stato diverso: lei non è del tutto una di noi, Lucius sì, ma lei no. Non ha tatuato sul braccio quel simbolo che ci distingue da tutti gli "altri": il Marchio Nero. Se Lui scopre che sono incinta ucciderà il mio bambino, ne sono sicura. Io sono una dei suoi seguaci più vicini, e nessun Mangiamorte può lasciare gli altri, solo in due ci sono riusciti: mio cugino Regulus, che è morto da anni, e Piton, che prestò sarà morto, dato che ci stiamo dando tutti un gran daffare per scoprire dove si è nascosto. Quel verme è un traditore, ma io no! Non abbandonerò tutto ciò che ho sempre voluto essere. Eppure l'idea di diventare madre mi piace, in un certo senso, di avere un bambino tutto mio, che io ami più della mia stessa vita. Mi accarezzo il ventre. "Se mi senti" sussurro rivolta a mio figlio "Fidati: nessuno ti farà mai del male, né il Signore Oscuro, né tuo padre, né nessun altro, siamo solo io e te". So di non avere altra scelta.

* * *

><p><em>TAN-TAN-TAN-TAN! *musica drammatica* Bellatrix è incinta di suo cognato! Bene, ora la storia si fa' più complicata...<em>

_Solo una piccola cosa sul capitolo 1: VI PREGO NON IMMAGINATEVI HELENA BONHAM CARTER E JASON ISAACS CHE FANNO SESSO! Pensate a Bellatrix come ve la siete immaginata nei libri (sempre che li abbiate letti!)! Helena sta benissimo dove sta! xD_


	3. Chapter 3

**Bellatrix Lestrange: Hidden Angel **

_Chiedo umilmente perdono, non mi sono fatta sentire per un po', ma sono dovuta partire per trascorrere un atroce weekend con i miei, e non mi sono potuta portare dietro il computer. Quindi ho scritto sull'iPod e mi sono dovuta ricopiare tutto -.-". Spero che ne sia valsa la pena_

* * *

><p>Sono su una collina fuori dai confini di Hogwarts. È buio, il sole non è ancora sorto, ed io sto tremando per il freddo. Dannazione avrei dovuto prendere un mantello più pesante! Guardo il mio piccolo orologio d'argento che mi avevano regalato per i miei diciassette anni, sono perfettamente in orario per il mio appuntamento. Niente di galante, anzi vorrei essere ovunque tranne che qui. In quel momento un schianto interrompe i miei pensieri ed un uomo avvolto in un mantello viola si Materializza davanti a me. Per qualche secondo si limita a scrutarmi con i suoi occhi azzurri da dietro gli occhiali a mezzaluna, facendomi sentire ben più che a disagio. "Buonasera, Bellatrix" mi dice gentile. Io indietreggio, ho paura di quello che potrebbe fare, nonostante tutto è un mago molto, molto potente. "Non mi uccida" sono le uniche parole che escono dalla mia bocca prima che io possa fermarle. Bellatrix Black non è una che implora, Bellatrix Black si fa' implorare! Ma perché ho detto quella frase allora? "Non è nelle mie intenzioni, mrs. Lestrange" mi risponde lui, sempre con quell'odioso tono gentile. "Black" lo correggo "Preferisco che ora venga usato il mio vecchio cognome, signor Silente". "Ho ricevuto il suo gufo, ma non capisco proprio perché ci siamo dovuti incontrare. Viene forse per conto di Lord Voldemort?". Come osa pronunciare il Suo nome? Una scossa d'ira mi percorre e non vorrei far altro che scagliare un incantesimo contro questo vecchio idiota che chiama il Signore Oscuro con il suo vero nome senza il minimo rispetto quando non sarebbe neanche degno di baciare la terra dove Lui cammina! Calma ora, Bellatrix, calma, lui è l'unico che può aiutarti, quindi calmati. "I-Io ho… Io ho bisogno del suo aiuto!" balbetto, forse per il freddo che fa' nonostante siamo solo a fine agosto, forse perché sto elemosinando sostegno al nemico. "E che aiuto potrebbe mai volere una dei più potenti Mangiamorte da me? E poi credo che lei abbia già la protezione di Lord Voldemort…". Di nuovo il Suo nome. Stringo forte la mia bacchetta di noce nella tasca del mio mantello. "L-Lui non sa che sono qui… I-io devo allontanarmi da Lui, ho bisogno che lei mi protegga… Le darò qualunque cosa in cambio, lo giuro". Silente sembra pensieroso, non parla per qualche secondo e poi constata a voce bassa, ma in modo che io riesca a sentirlo: "Ha ucciso moltissimi innocenti, ha torturato Frank ed Alice Paciock, è evasa da Azkaban, dove meritava di stare quasi come chiunque altro… Perché ora dovrei aiutarla?". Questa domanda mi fa' gelare il sangue nelle vene. Per la prima volta, mi rendo conto di tutte le cose orribili che ho fatto. Le lacrime scendono dalle mie guance senza che io possa fermarle. Erano anni che non piangevo. "L-la prego, so di non meritarmelo… Ma ho bisogno di aiuto". Come risposta, lui alza un sopracciglio. "Ma perché mai, mi chiedo". Non ho via di scampo: o gli dico la verità o me ne torno indietro. "I-Io sono… Sono incinta. Il padre è… Morto. Se il Signore Oscuro lo scoprirà mi ucciderà…" ormai i miei occhi sono umidi e il mio viso fradicio di lacrime salate. "U-Ucciderà il mio bambino! Non voglio che muoia! Lei mi… Ci deve aiutare! La prego, ci nasconda fino al parto, almeno fino ad allora, poi troverò un modo per cavarmela… La imploro, lei è la nostra unica speranza! S-So di aver fatto cose bruttissime, ma le giuro, sono pentita, voglio essere diversa, voglio che questo mondo sia migliore, almeno per mio figlio". Sono sincera. I miei pensieri più profondi, quelli che io stessa non credevo di avere, escono dalla mia bocca sotto forma di parole senza quasi che me ne accorga. La faccia del mago, prima severa, si è addolcita. "Bene, ma deve fare una cosa per me, io so dove nascondere lei ed il suo bambino, ma deve giurare che non farà del male a nessuno, che non ucciderà, ferirà o soltanto torcerà un capello a nessuno fino al momento in cui non deciderà di andarsene". "Lo giuro" è la mia risposta sincera, detta senza esitazioni. "Allora se fosse così gentile da reggersi a me, la porterò immediatamente a destinazione". Mi aggrappo al suo braccio e Silente si Smaterializza.<p>

* * *

><p><em> Beh? Fa' schifo? E' carino? Io devo dire di non essere molto soddisfatta... comunque credo che di essere riuscita a rendere più o meno bene la situazione... Spero<em>


	4. Chapter 4

**Bellatrix Lestrange: Hidden Angel **

* * *

><p>Quando riapro gli occhi sono sull'ultimo gradino di una casa cha conosco abbastanza bene ed appartiene alla mia infanzia: la casa dei miei zii al numero 12 di Grimmauld Place. Silente apre piano la porta e solo in quel momento mi accorgo che la mia mano è ancora appoggiata al suo braccio. Imbarazzata mi ritraggo e lo seguo lungo lo stretto corridoio d'ingresso, fino al salotto, dove in un secondo mi ritrovo qualcosa di piuttosto sudicio che mi accarezza i piedi piangendo. "Signorina Bella! Oh, che gioia, la signorina Bella è qui! la signorina è venuta a portare via il povero Kreacher, non è così, signorina Bella?". Cerco di scrollarmi di dosso l'elfo domestico di famiglia, Kreacher, con più gentilezza possibile, dato che Silente mi sta ancora fissando. "Kreacher! Stupido elfo cosa diavolo stai facendo?". Dalla cucina si sente l'inconfondibile, sgarbata voce di mio cugino Sirius, che in un secondo appare sulla soglia. Non è cambiato: stessi capelli selvaggi, stessi occhi scuri, come i miei d'altronde, stesso viso incavato. Indossa strani abiti, evidentemente Babbani. "Tu!" urla appena mi vede, indicandomi ed estraendo la bacchetta. "Sirius!" esclama il preside. "E' pur sempre tua cugina, e per l'amor di Dio, metti via la bacchetta, sai che non è permesso". Lui abbassa la testa e dice: "No. Non è mia cugina. Non più". Che bel benvenuto! Silente ignora quest'ultima osservazione e spiega brevemente: "Comunque sia, dovete accoglierla qui, ha bisogno di un nascondiglio, e non ha un posto migliore dove stare". Fortunatamente ha omesso il mio attuale stato, anche se credo che presto dovrò rivelarlo io stessa. "Come fai a sapere che puoi fidarti di lei?". Mi sento come una bambina che viene completamente esclusa da una conversazione di cui è l'oggetto, perché stanno parlando come se non ci fossi! "Mi fido di lei come mi fido di te o di Severus. Piuttosto, dov'è?". "Proprio dietro di te, Albus" dice una voce fredda alle nostre spalle. Una voce che conosco, purtroppo, molto bene. Mi volto e mi trovo davanti alla persona che mi aspettavo di vedere: Severus Piton. Ma è… diverso. La pelle non ha più quel colore tendente al giallognolo, è solo pallida, ed i capelli sono stranamente lucenti, meno unti del solito. Indossa, come Sirius, abiti Babbani: un paio di jeans ed una camicia nera, nemmeno del tutto abbottonata. È appoggiato allo stipite della porta ed ha stampato sul viso il suo solito, odioso, sorriso beffardo, che non cambia quando mi vede. Senza scomporsi, al contrario di mio cugino, si rivolge a me: "Ma guarda guarda, Bellatrix, come mai da queste parti". Io non rispondo ed abbasso lo sguardo, incapace di sostenere i suoi profondi occhi neri. Non sono mai stata timida, sin da piccola ho sempre risposto a tono a chi mi provocava, eppure adesso, in campo nemico, di colpo rimango muta come un pesce. Ma cosa diavolo sta succedendo a me, la più potente Mangiamorte, la più importante luogotenente del Signore Oscuro? Non mi riconosco più. "La signorina Black resterà qui sotto la mia protezione per qualche tempo, e dato che due uomini che vivono da soli non riescono molto ad autogestirsi, credo che sarà molto di aiuto". Ostento un sorriso, Silente ha ragione, il salotto è in uno stato pietoso e non oso pensare a come è "sistemata" la cucina. Eppure sono due maghi dotati, cosa gli costerebbe agitare la bacchetta per avere tutto in ordine in pochi secondi? Severus interrompe i miei pensieri: "Ti mostro la tua camera" e sparisce nel corridoio alle sue spalle. Io faccio un piccolo cenno di saluto al preside di Hogwarts e lo seguo. Mi conduce silenziosamente al piano di sopra, nella vecchia stanza di Regulus, il fratello minore di Sirius. I miei bagagli sono già sistemati nel grande armadio di fronte al letto a due piazze. "Bene, il bagno è in fondo al corridoio a destra, la mia camera qui di fronte e quella di Sirius al secondo piano". Fa' per uscire, ma io lo chiamo: "Severus". Lui si volta: "Sì?". "Cosa ci fai qui?" gli chiedo. "Quello che avrei dovuto fare molto tempo fa". Con questa fastidiosa risposta che non lascia intendere niente di concreto, si gira e lascia la stanza. Mi getto sul letto, esausta. Il sole sta sorgendo adesso, ma credo che potrei comunque farmi una dormita. Mentre aspetto di prendere sonno mi guardo intorno: le pareti sono ricoperte di stendardi e dei colori della casa di Serpeverde, mi sembra di essere tornata nella mia Sala Comune a Hogwarts. Sopra al comodino, in una piccola cornice d'argento, c'è anche una foto della nostra famiglia. La avvicino al mio viso per osservarla meglio: io ho circa quindici anni e sono seduta in prima fila, per terra, con mia sorella Andromeda, che allora doveva avere tredici anni, più o meno. Nonostante la differenza di età sembriamo quasi gemelle, siamo sempre state molto simili, anche se i suoi tratti sono più dolci dei miei, ed i capelli castani, non neri, come i miei. Sirius è seduto in un angolo del divano dietro di me e non sorride, ha la faccia di uno che lì non ci voleva stare. Regulus è in piedi, perfetto ed impettito come sempre. Al centro del divano siede l'undicenne Narcissa, già bellissima, anche se ancora con tutte le caratteristiche di una bambina, sembra già una piccola dama, con i suoi fantastici capelli biondi. Quanto tempo è passato… metà delle persone presenti in questa foto, e siamo una quindicina, è ormai morta. Come mamma e papà, in piedi dietro mia sorella minore. Rimetto la foto al suo posto e chiudo gli occhi, cadendo in un sonno profondo.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Bellatrix Lestrange: Hidden Angel **

_Questo è un capitolo di "transizione" quindi è molto corto, e piuttosto deludente. Scusatemi tutti davvero tanto, giuro che il prossimo sarà più lungo ed interessante_

* * *

><p>Sono passati quattro mesi, quattro mesi confinata qui, a Grimmauld Place. Ormai la mia pancia è evidente e non posso pretendere più di nasconderla, anche se nessuno mi fa' domande. Da quando sono arrivata molte cose sono cambiate: la casa è tornata in uno stato decente, Sirius ha imparato a cucinare, il pianoforte in soggiorno è stato riaccordato e Kreacher è tornato ad occuparsi delle pulizie, nonostante continui a prendere ordini solo da me. Anche io sono diversa: le mie giornate non le riempio più ad esercitarmi con la Maledizione Cruciatus sugli elfi domestici come ai tempi di Villa Malfoy, e nemmeno ad escogitare piani per catturare Harry Potter. Ed ho anche ricominciato a suonare, dopo quasi quindici anni che non lo facevo. Mia madre aveva insistito perché sia io che Cissy che Dromeda studiassimo pianoforte fin da quando eravamo piccolissime, "Tutte la ragazze di buona famiglia lo fanno" ci ripeteva fino alla nausea. Narcissa, ovviamente, era la più brava di noi tre, Andromeda aveva le mani troppo pesanti e io semplicemente non mi applicavo, perché tutte quelle tradizioni medievali non mi attiravano per niente, perciò appena il pianoforte non fu più un obbligo io lo accantonai, ma ora mi sono riaccostata alla musica, più che altro per noia, ma mi aiuta a sfogarmi, almeno. Suonando dimentico tutte le mie preoccupazioni, cosa che non mi era mai successa quando ero giovane, altrimenti sicuramente avrei continuato. Le visite di Silente sono rare, ma molto gradite. Ogni volta mi porta un fiore diverso. Resta per qualche ora chiuso in cucina con Piton e Sirius e poi mi saluta e se ne va. Credo che parlino dell'Ordine della Fenice, perciò non mi è permesso partecipare alle loro "riunioni". A volte viene anche qualche altro membro dell'associazione, come quel vecchio pazzo di Malocchio Moody o Kinglsey Shacklebot. Ho visto spesso anche Remus Lupin, ultimamente. Naturalmente nessuno di loro è felice di sapermi qua, e non fanno che rimproverare il Preside di Hogwarts per questo. Io non so più cosa fare, infatti adesso quando arriva qualcuno mi chiudo nella mia stanza e non esco fino a quando quel qualcuno non se n'è andato. Sirius ormai ha accettato la mia presenza ed è molto più cortese con me dei primi giorni in cui sono arrivata. L'unica cosa che non sembra cambiata in questi quattro mesi è Piton.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Bellatrix Lestrange: Hidden Angel **

_Non sono morta! Purtroppo questo periodo a scuola è terribile e hanno scelto bene di caricarci di compiti, verifiche ed interrogazioni (in 3 giorni sono riusciti ad interrogarmi in tre materie diverse, più due verifiche -.-), e ci ho messo un secolo a scriverlo perchè non me lo ero già preimpostato come gli altri capitoli. Comunque spero tanto che piaccia :D _

* * *

><p>Oggi è la Vigilia di Natale. Il mio primo Natale fuori da Azkaban. Ovviamente lo passerò qui a Grimmauld Place, ma sono un po' preoccupata: Sirius infatti mi ha annunciato che domani verranno qui come suoi ospiti Harry Potter, tutta la famiglia Weasley ed altri due ragazzi, assieme a Lupin, sua moglie e la sua famiglia, ed ovviamente, Silente. Ho passato tutto il giorno con Kreacher a pulire, non mi fido solo dell'elfo domestico, voglio fare bella figura… per quanto possa farla una dei più spietati ex Mangiamorte con i membri dell'Ordine della Fenice… Alle sette bussano alla porta e mio cugino va' ad aprire. Quando gli ospiti entrano in salotto, dove io sono seduta sul divano, l'atmosfera si fa' del tutto gelida e tutti tacciono. Vedo uno dei ragazzi più giovani uscire dalla stanza sconvolto. "Neville" cerca di bloccarlo la ragazza con i capelli castani. Mi alzo, provo a fare un sorriso e mi rivolgo alla donna tarchiata con i capelli rossi che sembra proprio la signora Weasley "Tu devi essere Molly, Sirius mi ha parlato molto bene di te". Lei non risponde subito e mantiene un'espressione ostile sul suo viso. Si guarda intorno. "Siamo sicuri che ci siano abbastanza stanze per tutti?". "Certo, Molly" dice Sirius, che spunta dal corridoio di ingresso in quell'esatto momento "Harry, Ron e Neville possono dividere la prima stanza degli ospiti, Hermione e Ginny la seconda e Fred e George l'altra. Tu e Arthur potete dormire nella stanza dei miei genitori". La signora Weasley annuisce. Solo in quel momento alle spalle di mio cugino arrivano altri ospiti. Il mio sorriso mi si gela sul viso. Quella è mia nipote, Ninfadora. La trovo bellissima, con i capelli biondi. Ed è anche… incinta. Come me. Dietro di lei vedo Lupin. Si tengono la mano. E in fondo al gruppo mia sorella Andromeda con suo marito. Le lacrime mi salgono agli occhi. "Dromeda" sussurro. Lei sembra sorpresa quanto me di vedermi. "Bella… Cosa? Come?". Non fa' in tempo a finire con le domande che le corro incontro e la abbraccio stretta. Erano anni che non la vedevo. Da quando si era fidanzata con quel Babbano… Ted Tonks. La mia sorellina. Sirius tossicchia per attirare l'attenzione, principalmente la mia. "Bene… Bella, ti presento la famiglia Weasley. Molly e Arthur già li conosci, questi sono Bill, con sua moglie Fleur, e Charlie" e mi indica i due uomini con i capelli rossi che sembrano i più grandi, uno dei quali con al suo fianco una bellissima ragazza bionda. "Lui è Percy" un ragazzo con l'aria intellettuale e alquanto pignola. "I gemelli Fred e George" i due sono gli unici che mi sorridono vagamente. "Ron e Ginevra, con i loro amici, Harry Potter, il mio figlioccio, Hermione Granger e quello che è corso di sopra è Neville Paciock". Mi blocco su quest'ultimo nome. "Paciock?" chiedo quasi balbettando, nervosa. Mio cugino annuisce. Ora capisco perché è sembrato così scioccato quando mi ha visto: sono io che ho torturato i suoi genitori fino alla pazzia. Sento le viscere che mi si attorcigliano e vorrei trovarmi in qualsiasi altro posto. Faccio correre il mio sguardo fra i presenti, imbarazzata. Nessuno parla per un lungo, lunghissimo momento. Poi mio… cognato, Ted, rompe il silenzio: "Bene, potremmo metterci a tavola". Tutti annuiscono e ci spostiamo in cucina, dove grazie ad una magia il tavolo si è allungato. Mi ritrovo di fianco ad una delle amiche di Harry Potter, quella Mezzosangue, Hermione Granger. Sta discutendo di scuola con la più giovane dei Weasley. Sirius è dall'altra parte della tavolata e nonostante ciò cerca di farmi integrare, invano, in qualche conversazione. Severus è seduto in un angolo e parla fitto fitto con Lupin. Mi sento a disagio come non mi sentivo da mesi, forse dalla prima cena da sola con mio cugino e Piton. Dopo la cena, mia nipote Ninfadora si alza e si rivolge alla mia vicina a tavola, Hermione, e le chiede se le sarebbe piaciuto suonare. Lei arrossisce e si siede al pianoforte in salotto, mentre noi altri ci sediamo intorno a lei. Inizia a schiacciare i tasti in una canzone dolce, probabilmente una ninnananna Babbana. È brava. Terribilmente brava. Quando finisce tutti applaudiamo e lei azzarda un piccolo inchino. "Anche Bella suona" dice poi Sirius. Come la ragazza prima di me, sento le mie guance riscaldarsi e so che si sono colorate di un leggero rosso. "Oh, no, io non…". Mio cugino mi spinge gentilmente verso il pianoforte e io, rassegnata, mi siedo ed inizio a suonare. Come sempre quando inizio la realtà sembra scivolarmi addosso, perdo quasi coscienza del mio stesso corpo, di dove mi trovo, suono e basta. Quando la canzone finisce io mi ritrovo di colpo nel salotto alla casa numero 12 di Grimmauld Place, il giorno della Vigilia di Natale, e tutti mi stanno applaudendo.<p> 


End file.
